


Take Me Down

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Edgeplay, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: anonymous: "Hello! May I please request a Futa! True Form! Lilia x Mc (If you do true form, is not, then just normal) where Lilia edges Mc and dirty talks her?? Thank you very much, I really appreciate it!"Happy birthday, Lilia!If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Kudos: 44





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2021!

You never imagined that such light touches could make you shudder so intensely. All f!Lilia has to do is tap your inner folds and the pleasure shoots up your body only to stop as quickly as it started. She’s absolutely enjoying your dejected moans. Every time she brushes her fingers against your sensitive spots she smiles sweetly. Now that she’s in her true form her fangs lie on her lips, a constant promise of what she said she would do if you behaved yourself tonight. 

Of course she’s beautiful no matter how she looks but her true form sets off something new inside you. The power she has over you- physically and intimately- seems so much more real when she’s looking down at you, teasing you with her touch and her voice. 

“Hehe, you’re trembling so cutely now, dearest. Just a whisper of my touch is needed to make you pant like a little pet. I’m learning so much about you tonight.” Her ruby eyes rest on your own. The warmth from them is almost overbearing on top of the heat you’ve built up over the past hour. The exertion from holding back your body’s instinct to orgasm has you straining your core muscles, too afraid to relax. The last time you did was the closest you were to going against Lilia’s command.

 _E-even if she wanted to edge me for three or five hours, I-I would still do it for her! For her… Lilia…_ Your brain is fuzzy from the combined over- and lack of stimulation. If it weren’t for feeling the bed dipping you probably wouldn’t have noticed Lilia climbing further up. 

She lifts a leg of yours in each hand so she can slip her knees underneath them before lying them on her sides. While she pulls you up you feel her cock rub against your thighs, making your pussy clench around nothing. She’s rubbed it on your folds previously. Just a few minutes ago she even made as if she was going to push within you, only to back away just as the tip of her cock was about to slip inside. You feel it’s still wet once she finishes moving you around her. 

“Lilia.” You sigh. She looks beautiful yet mysterious, the candlelight making her shadow flutter over her body. Other than height, there isn’t much difference from her usual appearance. The undercut in her hair is still present but her bangs are longer, almost reaching her nipples. The two flicks of her hair are larger and rounder, resembling a pair of horns. But you know her lithe appearance is a deception. She’s still a warrior, a soldier of countless battles, the stories of which told in the scars and marks that cross her pale skin. 

She looks down at you with a fanged smile. “You’ve been so good for me tonight, dearest. It’s been difficult for me to hold myself back, you know. To see my adorable little human writhing beneath me, so sad and desperate for the help only I can give… ahh, it’s been so painful not being able to indulge you!” Her hands move up to part your folds around her cock so that they hug around it. You both react to the feeling: you squirm to rub your clit against her and she grips your waist with a groan. 

“I know how you crave me, dearest, as I do for you. But there’s something I must do first. Surely you haven’t forgotten?” Her lips curl into a sly smile. Slowly, her tongue licks across her teeth, lingering on her fangs. 

_Oh_. “N-no, I haven’t forgotten.” You hold her hands when she reaches out to you and you’re lifted up onto her lap. It’s so effortless for Lilia, you might as well weigh no more than a feather. 

Her arms wrap around you. Her temperature has always run a bit colder than others, a quirk she’s always taken advantage of to cuddle up close in order to “steal” your warmth. Now she does the same, holding you close like she expects to absorb the heat from your body through touch alone. She puts her mouth to your neck and sucks, humming against your skin. 

You find your own hands between your bodies, resting on Lilia’s soft stomach. One of them wanders up to her chest and, wanting to give back, you cup her breasts in your hands. In either form she’s small-chested, perfectly sized for holding and kissing. Unable to kiss her, you use your fingers to knead her breasts gently before moving in to pinch her nipples. Feeling her moan against your skin and her cock twitch between your folds you lighten your touch, not wanting to risk her cumming before she’s inside you. Still, you can’t help but press your chest against her own and shivering when you feel your nipples rub against one another.

Lilia releases your neck with a wet sigh. “Soon, dearest.” She presses a kiss against the side of your head. “Unless you want to skip this part. I won’t be disappointed if you do.”

“No.” You rest your head forward against her shoulder. “I still want you to bite me.” The idea of her mark being on you… it turns you on more than you want to admit, really. Hopefully Lilia can sense it without you having to say it. 

Lilia hums and lifts you up. Surprised, you balance yourself with your hands on her shoulders, though you almost stumble when you feel her cock prod at your hole. 

“No matter what we do, the bite will hurt. I want to do it as I enter you, so that you’ll be distracted from the pain.” She explains, showing no sign of stress or weariness from holding you up. 

You swallow, the anticipation inside you building even more. “If the pain comes from you, I want it.”

Her eyebrows rise but thankfully it looks to be a happy surprise. You had held back from telling her about that side of you out of fear that she would find you strange or off-putting. It’s hard to imagine a person’s partner being happy about hearing that their dear wants to be hurt by them. When Lilia’s expression relaxes, she sighs lightly and looks up at you like she’s thinking _“Whatever will I do with you?”_

“Even so, this is how it should be done. For now, you’ll have to settle for this worrisome woman’s desires.” 

_For now_. Those words try to fill your mind with other thoughts but you push them away. At this moment you’re doing something much more important and you don’t want to be anywhere else for it. “Okay.” You nod. 

Lilia’s smile as she lowers you slowly. Her cock presses against your entrance and you want to sit on her so badly that you almost ruin the entire build-up. But her kisses that start on your lips and lead down your jaw stop you, losing you in the intimacy. There’s a moment of stillness where all you hear is her breathing against your ear and feel her hands gripping the underside of your thighs. 

“Good girl.” She whispers in your ear. 

The combined pain and pleasure makes you scream. Your voice bounces off of the high walls of your shared bedroom as Lilia’s fangs sink deep into your neck, puncturing past your skin. At the same time she sinks you down onto her cock, making your legs spasm from the sudden stretching. Adrenaline pumps through your body as she starts to gently rut into you, mindful of her fangs in your neck. The sounds you can feel her making are like none you’ve heard from her before: deep, guttural, almost primal. When your nails dig into her shoulders from how hard you’re holding onto her you swear she screams into your skin. 

Your scream dwindles into short, high moans as she starts to pick up the pace. Her thrusts into you are shallow yet already it feels like too much. There’s only a few moments left until you cum. 

“L-Liliaaaa!” You moan, tugging on her hair. “I’m close! I’m closecloseclossse!”

To your dismay, she slows to a stop. Her tongue licks the skin between her teeth and you shiver, remembering what that tongue has done to you just this evening. Her mouth opens against you slowly before she pulls her fangs out in the blink of an eye, making you jump from the sharp pain. You feel your blood start to drip down onto your front. 

In the darkness you can make out Lilia’s pupils- more blown out than you’ve seen them before. Before you can ask if she’s alright she grabs the back of your neck and crashes her lips against your own, kissing you as if she hasn’t done so in years. 

“My dearest.” You hear her mumble between your lips. “My most lovely, most sweetest, such a good girl… cum for me. Cum around my cock. I want to fill you up as you clench around me.” She resumes thrusting into you as she speaks, this time at a much harsher pace. The wet sound of your pussy swallowing her cock fills the air, sending you up to the stars. Even when she lays you back down on the bed she doesn’t stop, only slowing briefly to reposition you beneath her before resuming once more. 

Her cock, her lips and now her fingers, kneading your clit in between them,- it’s all too much. “Lilia, Lilia, Lili- aaaaaah!” Your eyes roll back and you finally, finally orgasm, raking your nails down Lilia’s back as you do. With your walls squeezing around her Lilia can no longer hold herself back and with one last thrust she buries herself deep inside you and releases with a breathy “Yes!” 

“Sh-sho full…” You slur, barely able to keep your eyes open. You feel Lilia’s hand on your lower body, above your womb, and you whine when she presses down gently. 

“We’re both inside each other.” Lilia breathes, unable to take her eyes off of the slight swelling. “My cum inside you and your blood inside me, hahh… I love you, my dearest.”


End file.
